FusionFall Vol 2 Trails by Fuse
by FusionFaller01
Summary: The war agenst Fuse is getting hard and kids and teens of Earth are starting to think that Earth is doomed. Edwin, Angel, Tamsen, and introducing Zane are going arcoss the world to end this war once and for all.
1. 8 months later

FusionFall

Vol. 2

Trials of Fuse

Prologue

8 months later

The war with Fuse hadn't changed.

Fuse was obviously growing stronger because sections of land had lost life and were starting to look like the whole world did in the future.

Time had passed and Earth's forces had grown stronger.

People that went to kill Fuse hadn't returned.

More disappearances had happened over the 9 months Fuse had been on Earth.

Edwin, after he knew of Mitch's disappearance, ran out into the wilds in search of his long time friend.

Tamsen and Angel had understood even though Edwin didn't tell them before he left.

Tamsen, Angel, Tifa, and Edwin grew and turned 15 over the 8 months.

The teens' appearances also changed.

Tamsen now adorned a black dress that had many pockets to hold weapons and her hair had now grown to be half way down he back.

Angel had a knee length skirt and a white sweatshirt top.

When Edwin returned, he had a black leather jacket with a fur collar and long black pants with two belts where there were several guns in different holders.

No news of Mitch had surfaced and Edwin seamed to stair off in the middle of conversations and ignore everything anyone else is saying.

He'd think about the war and whether the world's population would be restored when Fuse died.

He wondered about his parents and friends he'd met years before.

Were they even still breathing?

Then he realized what this was.

This was one of the Trials of Fuse.


	2. Battle of the Ridge

FusionFall

Vol. 2

Trails of Fuse

Chapter 1

Battle of the Ridge

Cal Highwind ripped the legs off one of the many spiders that were made from the surrounding trees. Just after the Fusion monster died kids ran over to the corpse and burned it. The original Fusion Monsters had adapted so, when they died they could reform. Fire would burn the pieces to oblivion and no reformations could happen.

The wind blew through his jet black hair. The wind blew dirt onto his frayed, blue shirtsleeve shirt, blue jeens, and white Bellwood University Jacket. Rain ran down his lightly tanned skin.

He looked for the closest Arachnid or Boar Monster. Kids and teens surrounded the filed out in Haunted Ridge. Fuse had built up an army of Fusion Monsters and they were taking the entire forest by force.

He started to run, but something was wrong. He looked down at his leg and saw it was spewing the oil that was concealed inside. A large spider sat near by, dead and with the oil dripping down from its mouth. He tried running, but his other leg wasn't responding as well. He quickly pulled out a small circular object with a strange green and black symbol on it. He pressed the center of it and yelled, "Zane, I'm hit I can't move and I'm losing Oil. There are spiders everywhere and I don't know how much longer till they realize that I'm immobile!" He yelled before his back gave way and he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Zane Coda ran fast and it looked almost like he was flying to the spot where Cal laid. His black trench coat blew in the wind along with his black shirt and pants, but his spiky blonde hair didn't even move. As he passed, He grabbed Cal and ran to a circle of cabins that sat off to the side of the battle field where some of their teem was watching the battle. Zane ran inside and slammed the door shut.

Inside were his friends. Kim Emeraldburn was thirteen and had a white skirt and a pink skirt on. She also had jet back, shoulder length hair and a beautiful smile. Angela Mysteries was also fourteen had black wavy hair that was in a pony tail and she wore black pants and a black blouse with a grey design under an unbuttoned black coat.

Zane got down next to Cal and looked at where the circuits were broken and where the oil had leaked out. "You'll have to fix it on your own. It machinery, not flesh and bone." Zane said. "We still need some one to go and fight those Fusion Monsters." Cal said between grunts of pain. "You girls stay here." Zane called as he ran out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamsen hurried along the deck of one of the old mining cabins in Haunted Ridge. She needed to get to the battle against the Fusion Monsters. Edwin and Angel were already there.

Just then the door of the house she'd been walking by burst open and a boy with blonde spiky hair and wearing a black trench coat out towards the battle. He ran straight in to the fight and began attacking the Fusion Monsters left and right.

Tamsen slammed the door and continued. She ran into the fight and jumped, kicked bashed, and killed any Fusion monsters that got in her way. The Fusion monsters put up a good fight, but she was better.

The boy she'd seen earlier was fighting the monsters was fighting and moving fast with what appeared to be a pair of purple whips. He fought vigorously and his whips sliced straight through the Fusions. His ocean blue eyes were fully concentrated on the fight.

All the Fusion Monsters started avoiding the other teens and went straight for the boy. But, he had perfect reflexes and swift arms that were no mach for the Fusion Monsters.

Tamsen kept staring at the boy. She thought, "Perfect face, Perfect arms, Perfect Perfect! What about him isn't perfect?" She saw it all in slow motion. The whips swinging straight at the Fusions and they wrapped around the head and he tugged at the whips which made the head come spiraling off. The kids with Flamethrowers were rushing from one place to the other to keep the Fusion Monsters from reforming.

All the running kids and Fusion Monsters were causing a large dirt cloud. Tamsen, try as she might couldn't see the boy anymore. A second later, a dark shadow could be seen just barely inside the dirt cloud. The boy walked out and Tamsen saw his shirt was ripped showing his muscular abbes. She kept staring, mesmerized by the perfectness of the boy's body.

The boy saw Tamsen and gave her a weak smile. She thought, "Oh my, god! He actually noticed me!". He looked tired and was about to start walking to the cabin when there was a loud booming "thwack". His pupils dilated in pain. He fell, face first, to the ground and Tamsen almost screamed. There was a large Fusion Monster's Leg sticking out of his back.

Tamsen ran over to the boy and ripped the leg out of the boys back and tossed it aside. "Someone help me!" Tamsen cried as she looked desperately around for someone to help the dying boy. No one came to the boy's side to help with the wound. She looked back at the wound and it was barely a scratch. Now, there was no wound, but a simple scratch.

"I'll take care of these monsters!" cried a Jamakin accent. The voice came from a skeleton wearing a long, black, flowing, cloak. It was the Grim Reaper who was standing on a rock several feet above the fight. He pulled out his famous, Scythe and slashed it in the air behind him. Instead of passing through the air and not cutting through anything, it looked almost as though it cut a hole in the sky. "Attack the Fusion Monsters!" yelled Grim. But something was wrong. Grim looked scared when a green skeleton hand reached out of the hole and grabbed the Scythe out of Grim's hands and knocked him back. Out of the hole stepped Fusion Grim which had the real Scythe. There was one thing wrong with Fusion Grim. The skull that served as the real Grim's head was missing from Fusion Grim. Fusion Grim opened the tear in the sky a little larger and Fusion Matter poured from the opening.

Tamsen ran from the boy's side and jumped to grab a nearby tree branch. She swung on the branch and jumped from that one to the next one higher on the tree. She did this constantly till she was a few feet higher then the rock platform. She jumped and almost missed the rock. She was hanging from the side of the rock platform by her hands. She herd a loud crack and saw Grim's body fall to the ground. Tamsen pulled herself up onto the platform, ready to fight for the world.

Fusion Grim turned around and he was no longer missing his skull. "What do you want, you bratty girl?" Fusion Grim yelled at her. The Fusion slashed at Tamsen with the Scythe. Tamsen jumped and narrowly missed the attack. Tamsen looked down and saw kids and teens screaming from the pain of the Fusion Matter. She dodged another attack as she tried to think of a way to stop this battle. Fusion Grim launched another attack with the Scythe. Tamsen over shot her dodge and rolled right over the edge and was once again hanging by her hands.

"You'll soon be with the rest of your kind!" Fusion Grim yelled over the Thunder and Lightning that surrounded them. Fusion grim raised his Scythe and was about to strike when something hit him straight in the rib cage. Tamsen pulled her self back up on top of the rock and saw the boy fighting with Fusion Grim. He was flying around the platform and firing what looked like purple, glass plates from his hands. When the got close to Fusion Grim, Fusion Grim threw the Scythe like a boomerang. It sliced the left sleeve of the boy's trench coat. The boy didn't cry out in pain and entirely ignored the scythe ever getting close to his arm.

The Scythe flew straight for Tamsen and she jumped forward. She grabbed the Scythe and flung it straight for Fusion Grim. The boy ducked at last minuet and the Scythe sliced Fusion Grim straight through the center. The Fusion fell to the ground where everything but the skull turned into Fusion Matter. The real Grim's body walked to the skull and whipped some Fusion Matter off before placing it back on his neck.

The boy walked towards Tamsen. Tamsen caught her self looking into his ocean blue eyes again. The wind was still blowing their hair in the now cloudless sky. He said, "You didn't need to do that." He said quietly. "If I hadn't done that Fusion Grim would have killed you." Tamsen said. "You didn't need to help me when that spider attacked me." "You could have died." Tamsen pointed out. "I can't die that easily." The boy yelled. "I don't need anyone's help."

Then three boys jumped onto the platform. The first had jet black hair and was wearing a black button down jacket, a black shirt and black jeans. The second had black hair and blue jeans and a white Bellwood University jacket. The other had very light brown hair and blue jeans with a grey shirt that had a black line through the center. "What's going on Zane?" asked the boy with brown hair. "This girl is ruining everything, Ben." Zane yelled. "It didn't look like she ruined anything to me. She actually did awesome." The boy with the black jacket said. "I'm not asking for your opinion, Luke." Zane yelled. "You like her don't you." Ben said tauntingly. "Ye…I don't like her. Not at all." Zane said, his face was turning pink. Tamsen realized that he had the same feelings for her as she had for him. The second's face lifted open and revealed a small room where a little bug eyed creature sat in a chair with allsorts of Knobs and levers surrounded him. "You like her and we all understand that you want to be with her so, go with her." The bug eyed creature said. "Even though we're all aliens, we all have different emotions. We can understand." Ben said.

"Fine, You're right I do like her. It's just we have a duty to protect this universe, Cal." Zane yelled. "We have enough people to save the universe with out you. We're forcing you to go." Ben said calmly. Tamsen didn't think she was hearing correctly. "Aliens?!" Tamsen shouted. "Yes, We're all aliens. I for one am a Galvan, one of the smartest aliens in the world." Cal said proudly. "And I'm part Menthosan." Ben said. "And Zane here is an Anodite." Luke said nudging Zane towards Tamsen. "We've been traveling the universe for a long time, protecting it. And now it's time for Zane to take a break." Ben said. "So, you love me?" Tamsen said innocently. "Y-Yes, I d-do" Zane stuttered.


End file.
